O Diretor
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson optou por se tornar o diretor da Mystic Falls High School como forma de contribuir para o futuro da sociedade. Qualquer outra pessoa que se tornasse diretor de uma escola de uma cidade pequena teria uma vida monótona e chata, mas não ele. Klaus é um homem de relações quentes e intensas, que não mede esforços ou se impõe limites quando se trata de seus desejos.
1. Animando

**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Porém, o diretor delicia é totalmente criação da minha mente louca.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Aqui estou novamente... ;)  
Esta fic se origina do meu amor por Klaus Mikaelson e seu estilo dominador, assim como do meu anseio para que todo seu "poder" fosse usado para coisas mais hots.  
Espero encontrar mais algumas amantes de Klaus por aqui._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** ANIMANDO *****

Eu caminhei rapidamente em direção à sala da direção, carregando o pequeno aparelho de som das lideres.

Estava escuro, porque o horário de expediente já havia acabado há muito tempo, mas eu sabia que o diretor Klaus Mikaelson ainda estava na salada dele, fazendo hora extra como de costume, e isso era o que importava.

Mais cedo, eu descobrira que uma das câmeras de segurança havia flagrado minha foda com Tyler e que o diretor pretendia falar com meus pais a respeito de minha conduta.  
Eu não ligava exatamente para a opinião da minha mãe, mas se meu pai soubesse dessa historia, ele faria com que eu me arrependesse. Portanto, eu precisava convencer o diretor a me acobertar.

O mal repentino que abatera a treinadora das lideres de torcida me viria a calhar, afinal a nova coreografia precisava ser aprovada por um professor e essa era minha responsabilidade como capitã da equipe.  
Nesta noite o diretor Mikaelson teria a animação da sua vida.

Cheguei até a sala do diretor e respirei fundo antes de entrar.  
Eu estava pronta, havia vestido o meu menor uniforme de torcida: um top vermelho bastante decotado com mangas ¾ e uma microssaia rodada preta que mal cobria minha bunda, meus cabelos estavam em inocentes marias-chiquinhas, havia calçado meus tênis e meias três quartos, mas optei por ignorar o uso do micro shorts que acompanhavam a saia, assim como minha calcinha.

Bati na porta levemente e a abri logo que o ouvi me mandar entrar.  
Andei calmamente até me posicionar em frente a sua mesa.

– Srta. Forbes? – ele se levantou, estava genuinamente espantado com minha presença – A que devo essa visita tardia? Espero que não tenha vindo conversar sobre o conteúdo das câmeras de segurança.

– Eu não vim para falar disso, professor. A esse respeito agendei uma reunião de aconselhamento pela manhã com sua secretária, como manda o regulamente. – eu o informei. A reunião estava realmente marcada, mas eu esperava usá-la para outra coisa – Estou aqui porque preciso de aprovação para a nova coreografia das lideres e com a treinadora Sully doente, a decisão cabe ao senhor.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto nervoso e caminhou até se colocar em frente sua mesa, apoiando-se na mesma.  
– Verdade... Eu havia me esquecido disso. – aquele sotaque dele sempre me deixava com tesão, até mesmo quando me repreendia.

– Não se preocupe, diretor. Entendo que tenha muitas atribuições. Por isso vim até aqui para apresentar a coreografia. – eu coloquei o aparelho de som sobre sua estante e liguei a musica que já havia escolhido – Apenas esteja confortável e aprecie.

Ao som de _Give it to me_ da Melanie Fiona, em comecei ondulando meu corpo levemente até ficar de costas para ele, passei as mãos em meus cabelos e desci até o chão mexendo meu corpo levemente para depois me levantar rapidamente e abaixar meu tronco, apoiando minhas mãos em meus joelhos e garantindo uma visão privilegiada da minha boceta depilada.

Com satisfação, eu o ouvi engasgar em sua respiração.  
– O que está fazendo, Srta. Forbes?

– Dançando, diretor querido. Apenas dançando, por enquanto.

Requebrei nessa posição e me virei de frente para ele, novamente desci até o chão e simulei uma cavalgada. Mantendo esses movimentos, levei minhas mãos aos meus seios e os apertei unindo-os.

Os olhos de meu diretor estavam escuros de desejo e sua respiração ofegante. Uma potente ereção se formava em suas calças.  
Era uma visão capaz de me excitar, aquele homem poderoso perdendo o controle por mim.

O problema é que ele ainda se mantinha firmemente agarrado em sua mesa, seus dedos estavam brancos do esforço que fazia para não se mover. Algo que eu não poderia permitir.

De gatinhas, me aproximei dele e ergui meu corpo roçando no dele levemente. Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peitoral definido e ondulei meu corpo, me esfregando nele, principalmente em seu membro, dava para perceber que era bem grande e grosso.

– Está se comportando como uma vadia, Caroline Forbes. – ele mantendo em seu rosto uma mascara fria.

– Posso ser a sua, se quiser diretor. – eu sussurrei roçando meus lábios nos dele – Nunca fantasiou foder loucamente com uma cheerleader?

Em um movimento extremamente ágil, ele segurou meus pulsos e prendeu meus braços em minhas costas, me imobilizando completamente.  
A expressão dele não se alterou nem um pouco.

– Eu sei que tudo isso é para que eu não fale com seu pai, Caroline. São apenas negócios aqui. Eu irei entrar no seu jogo. A gravação não chegará aos seus pais. – ele me fitou com ferocidade – Mas, em troca eu irei fodê-la aqui hoje e amanhã durante sua reunião, de acordo com minhas regras. Ok?

Eu me apressei em concordar. Era exatamente o que eu desejava e a promessa era tentadora.

– Ótimo. Prepare-se para ser bem comida. – ele mordiscou meu lábio com força e soltou meus pulsos. Aquele sotaque enquanto ele falava sujo era um tesão – De joelhos vadia. Vamos ver se consegue engolir meu cacete.

Eu me apressei em ficar em sobre meus joelhos, dividida entre excitada e amedrontada por seu tom de comando.  
Abri as calças dele e liberei seu membro, com certeza era o maior que eu já vira.

– Engole tudo. – ele comandou novamente – Nada de distrações com lambidinhas.

Seguindo suas ordens, o coloquei em minha boca e percebi que não poderia leva-lo completamente, por isso agarrei o que restava com as mãos.

– Sem mãos, Caroline. – segurou meus cabelos com força.

Eu afastei minhas mãos e relaxei meu maxilar, já imaginando o que ele faria.  
Meu diretor não me decepcionou, ele manteve minha cabeça parada pelo agarre em meus cabelos e começou a se movimentar em minha boca. Ia até o fundo de minha garganta, me causando um pouco de engasgo, e voltada.

– Que boquinha deliciosa. Você é uma verdadeira putinha, Caroline. – o agarre em meus cabelos ficou mais firme – Relaxe bem, vadia, quero ir mais fundo.

Ele aumentou os movimentos, fodendo minha boca com força.  
Eu apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas para maior estabilidade e agradeci por não ter reflexo de vomito, já bastava ele estar perto de me sufocar.

O diretor Mikaelson continuou com seus movimentos e eu que pensava que seu pênis não podia ficar maior, me surpreendi ao senti-lo inchar em minha boca.

Olhei para o dono daquela maravilha e vi sua face levemente contraída o único indício de que ele estava prestes a gozar, porque de sua boca nãos escapava nenhum som. Mesmo com a boca tomada, eu gemia mais do que ele.  
O autocontrole do homem era incrível.

– E melhor não deixar uma gota escapar, vadia. Não quer que eu a castigue.

Foi o único aviso antes que ele inundasse minha boca com sua porra. O homem gozava como um louco e foi quase impossível engolir tudo o que ele me deu, mas eu consegui.

– Muito bom, vadia. Agora limpe.

O leve sorriso no rosto dele foi meu maior elogio e eu o obedeci com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, assistindo ele se livrar de sua gravata e camisa.  
Quando ele estava limpo, eu larguei seu membro e beijei suas bolas.

Sob seu olhar atento eu me sentei sobre meus calcanhares e aguardei, sabendo agora o quanto ele gostava de mandar.

– Muito bem, vadia. Você parece aprender muito rápido quando tem o incentivo certo. – as calcas e cueca dele foram retiradas rapidamente, assim como sapatos e meias – Livre-se desse top inútil e se incline sobre minha mesa, a saia deve ficar.

Eu o obedeci, tirando meu top com ânsia e aguardando na posição com expectativa.

O tapa em minha bunda foi uma surpresa que me fez gritar. Foi forte, doeu e me excitou.

– Segure-se na mesa, Caroline. Aproveite a sensação fria em sua pele quente.

Eu estiquei meus braços e segurei na borda da mesa. A temperatura fria do móvel era maravilhosa em minha pele quente e tensa com a espera.

Mikaelson ainda me deu outro tapa mais forte e passou os dois dedos em minha buceta e os socou dentro de mim, começando a movimentá-los bruscamente.  
Eu gemi como a vadia que era e rebolei em seus dedos.  
Quando meu prazer começou a se construir, ele retirou os dedos de mim e eu gemi em frustração com o vazio que me alcançou.

– Quieta, eu comando. – enquanto falava ele socou um dos dedos em meu rabo.

Eu gritei de surpresa e um pouco de dor, os dedos dele podiam estar bem lubrificados, mas meu ânus não estava preparado.  
Isso não o inibiu, senti que ele afastava um lado de minhas nádegas para poder ver o que fazia e movimentava o dedo dentro de mim.

Ainda havia um pouco de desconforto, mas meus gemidos voltaram a ser de prazer.  
Tenho certeza de que esse foi o estopim para que ele fizesse o próximo movimento, com a mesma brusquidão ele enfiou dois dedos em mim.

– Seu cu lindo é apertado, Caroline. – os movimentos fundos e duros me causavam uma picada de dor – Se prepare quando estiver em casa esta noite. Pois vou arrombá-lo amanha. Sem dó.

Não posso negar que um pouco de temor se apossou de mim. Eu era virgem ali e ele faria um estrago com todo seu tamanho, afinal dois dedos dele já me fazia sentir dor.

Senti os dedos dele saindo de meu rabo e ele afastando ainda mais minhas pernas, seus dedos roçando suavemente em minha boceta durante o processo.  
Eu estava excitada e precisava de mais.

A estocada em minha buceta foi repentina e profunda, me esticando como nunca e me lançando para frente na mesa. Meu grito deve ter ecoado por toda a escola.

Ele deu mais um tapa forte em minha bunda.  
– Delicia! Continue gritando, vadia.

Meu diretor agarrou minhas coxas, puxando-me contra seu corpo com força ao mesmo tempo em que se movimentava contra mim. Não havia piedade e me roubava o folego.  
Era a primeira vez que eu era comida com tanta força e tão bem. Ele ia mais fundo em mim do que alguém já fora, me esticando mais do que já imaginei ser possível e conferindo uma pontada de dor que apenas intensificava tudo.

O prazer era tão grande, que meus gemidos eram gritos.  
Sentia meu clímax se construindo dentro de mim e sabia que seria devastador.

Ele não parou, era um homem em uma missão.  
Senti seu pau pulsando dentro de mim no mesmo momento em que minhas paredes se apertavam em volta dele. Minha buceta piscava e isso arrancou gemidos dele.

– Sua buceta está me mastigando, vadia. – os movimentos dele se tornaram ainda mais fundos, algo que eu jurava impossível – Goza pra mim, goza.

Meu corpo deveria ter sido treinado para aquela voz e sotaque gostoso, porque eu gozei como louca. Fui tirada de meu corpo de uma forma, que quase não senti quando ele se derramou sobre mim, sem diminuir seus movimentos, prolongando meu clímax ainda mais, e urrando de prazer.

Demorou para que eu me tornasse mais consciente do que ainda acontecia em meu corpo. Nossos fluidos faziam com que ele deslizasse mais fácil em meu interior e ele ainda estava duro. O homem parecia não baixar nunca.

Com mais um tapa em minha bunda ele saiu de mim.  
– De joelhos, vadia, e olhando para mim.

Apoiando-me na mesa, porque minhas pernas ainda estavam fracas eu me ajoelhei ficando cara a cara com seu pau, que ele masturbava com rapidez.

– Vou te marcar como a putinha que você é. – ele se aproximou mais de mim, acelerando os movimentos – Minha putinha tem que tomar banho com minha porra.

Ele fez mais alguns movimentos e gozou abundantemente, gemendo alto.  
Direcionou sua porra ao meu rosto e seios, tinha o suficiente para me melar toda.  
Não era exatamente agradável, mas ele havia preservado meus cabelos, ao menos. Outro cara não teria essa consideração.

Abria a boca e ele deixou cair o resto de seu gozo lá. Eu engoli e o limpei antes que ele ordenasse.

– Muito bem, vadia. – ele se afastou e foi se sentar em sua cadeira – Pode ir pra casa agora e não se atrase para nossa reunião amanhã.

Recolhi meu top e sai dali, tapando meus seios com ele.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam?_

_Alguém interessado na continuação?  
Bjos e até o próximo._


	2. Reunião

**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Porém o diretor delícia e suas aventuras são criações de minha mente louca.**

_**N/A: **Demorei, mas resolvi aparecer. Boa Leitura!_

** ***Reunião*** **

Olhei para o relógio e aguardei, em alguns instantes minha putinha estaria em minha sala e eu arrombaria aquele cu rosado. O banheiro privativo em minha sala seria muito bem utilizado. Só de pensar meu cacete já ficava em ponto de bala.

Caroline Forbes era do tipo que eu adorava: gostosa e vadia.

Eu já havia observado a garota antes, difícil imaginar alguém que não tenha feito. As coreografias e acrobacias da loira eram capazes de deixar qualquer homem de pau duro, ainda mais com aqueles pedaços de pano que as cheerleaders insistiam em chamar de uniforme.

Mas, ela era uma aluna e eu tinha uma carreira a zelar, por isso não estava em meus planos tentar nada. Já havia quem me distraísse na escola.

Genevieve, a tímida professora de química.

Quem diria que a ruiva sempre envolta em experimentos gostasse tanto de quicar em um pau. Fui o responsável por tirar todas as virgindades que podia dela e descobri a melhor garganta profunda da minha vida.

Também havia Sophie, minha ninfeta particular.

Trabalhava na cozinha da escola, tinha apenas vinte e dois anos e um talento para drinques e problemas. Eu a havia livrado da prisão, de um ex-amante perseguidor e lhe arrumado o emprego.

Em troca ganhei uma cadelinha, ela era uma submissa que adorava agradar e não reclamava por eu ter outras. Adorava fodê-la, enquanto seu cu era ocupado por seu plug em forma de rabinho de cadela.

Enfim, eu estava satisfeito com minha vida sexual, mas não rejeitaria a oportunidade me dada pelo universo. Pelo contrario, a aproveitaria e muito bem.

O ramal interno da diretoria chamou minha atenção.

– Sim.

– _Prof. Mikaelson, a Srta. Forbes está aqui para a reunião de aconselhamento. – minha secretária me avisou._

Olhei para o relógio e faltava um minuto para a hora marcada. Gostei disso.

– Mande-a entrar, Srta. Simons. Já estou pronto para recebê-la. E aproveite para ir tomar seu café-da-manhã, teremos um dia cheio.

Era até verdade, mas o que eu queria mesmo era evitar que ela suspeitasse de algo. Sua mesa era a única próxima a minha sala.

– _Ok, prof. Mikaelson. Ela está entrando. E obrigado._

Antes mesmo que ela desligasse o telefone, a ouvi pegando sua bolsa. A velha era competentíssima, mas aproveitava todas as oportunidades para não trabalhar e fofocar.

Caroline entrou calmamente em minha sala e trancou a porta atrás de si.

– Bom dia, vadia. Espero que esteja pronta. – eu cumprimentei.

– Nasci pronta, diretor. – o sorriso dela era malicioso.

– Veremos. – mal sabia ela o que a esperava. – Vá para o banheiro, livre-se de suas roupas e se incline contra a pia. O espelho permitirá que olhe para mim, enquanto te como.

Ela seguiu até o banheiro rebolando de modo insinuante.

Dificilmente ela conseguiria fazer isso quando eu acabasse com ela.

Retirei minhas roupas e as dobrei, colocando-as sobre minha mesa. Depois peguei o lenço de seda, destinado a amordaçá-la. Não poderia permitir que ninguém ouvisse seus gritos e eu a faria gritar.

Não tinha pressa, afinal um pouco de expectativa faria bem para ela.

A visão que tive dela, me fez ter certeza disso. Estava inclinada sobre o balcão da pia, com as pernas afastadas, me permitindo a visão de sua boceta, que já brilhava com excitação, seus olhos um pouco dilatados, me vigiavam pelo espelho.

– Muito bem, vadia. Gosto que seja obediente.

Comecei a amordaçá-la com o lenço, fascinado com seus olhos arregalados de espanto.

– Relaxe, putinha. Isso é apenas porque não queremos que alguém a ouça.

Passei dois dedos em sua buceta, recolhendo sua humidade. A mudança foi visível, por ela relaxou completamente.

Levei seus sucos para seu ânus, mas não foi o suficiente para lubrifica-lo, por isso peguei um pouco de lubrificante que havia trazido e apliquei em seu buraco.

Eu não era tão cruel assim.

Quando ela relaxou com meus movimentos em seu rabo, eu soube que era o momento. Separei as nádegas dela e rocei meu pau em seu buraco.

Estava tão duro que chegava a doer e eu não esperaria mais.

Em um impulso afundei nela e a assisti gritar contra a mordaça, lagrimas rolando de seus olhos. Agradeci por aquele balcão ser firme.

Seu cu era tão apertado, que chegava a doer meu cacete, mas não me impediu de começar a me movimenta nele.

Caroline ainda gritava contra a mordaça e começou a tentar fugir de meu domínio.

Aquilo me enfureceu.

Dobrei meu corpo sobre o dela, a imobilizando completamente, com meu pau atolado completamente nela, e puxei seu cabelo até que seu ouvido estivesse próximo a minha boca.

– Pare com isso, vadia. Nós temos um trato e se não cumprir sua parte, ligarei agora mesmo para seus pais e nos assistiremos o pornô que você protagonizou. – ela me olhou pelo espelho com os olhos arregalados – Não estava brincando quando disse que arrombaria seu cu. Você disse que estava pronta. – Diminui o agarre em seus cabelos – Se cooperar será bom para você também, se não apenas eu desfrutarei. O que não é um problema para mim.

Soltei seu cabelo e endireitei meu corpo, depois sai de dentro dela e me afastei.

Eu não queria, mas precisava oferecer.

– Pode sair por esta porta agora, se quiser.

Havia determinação em seus olhos quando ela negou com a cabeça, se inclinou novamente e separou suas nádegas com as mãos.

Eu que não rejeitaria aquele banquete, mas ela pagaria pela interrupção.

Afundei no rabo dela com mais força que antes e fui presenteado com seu grito.

– Este foi seu castigo. Não me tente a aplicar outros.

Esperei um pouco antes de recomeçar meus movimentos, me deliciando com o aperto em volta do meu cacete.

Levei dois dedos até a buceta dela e enfiei, com meu dedão estimulando seu clitóris.

Gemidos contidos passaram a sair através da mordaça, a cada estocada de meus dedos. Não demorou muito para ela rebolar com meu pau em seu cu.

Recomecei os movimentos, indo tão fundo que minhas bolas batiam em sua bunda. Para mim, era o paraíso e os sulcos de sua buceta melando meus dedos, me garantiam que ela estava gostando. Continuei assim até que ela gozasse, com seu rabo piscando em meu redor. Então foi o momento de buscar meu prazer.

Segurei suas coxas com força, para mantê-la parada e usei toda minha força para afundar em seu cu. Mesmo presa no seu clímax, ela gritou alto em resposta. Era um misto de prazer e dor, perceptível mesmo com a mordaça.

Continuei indo fundo, sentindo meu pau inchar naquele espaço estreito e sabia que ele estaria vermelho pelo aperto quando eu me retirasse dela, mas não ligaria para isso. Em uma ultima estocada fui para dentro dela com tudo o que tinha e gozei forte, enchendo aquele cu delicioso com minha porra.

Ainda estava gozando quando saí de dentro dela e espalhei minha porra em sua bunda, desenhando um "K" na base de sua coluna.

Inclinando-me soltei a mordaça da boca de Caroline, que estava largada sobre balcão.

– O vídeo será destruído, vadia. No que depender de mim, seu pai continuará acreditando que você é pura. – eu ri com essa e olhei em meu relógio – Nossa reunião terminará em cinco minutos. Limpe-se e vá para casa, cuidarei de sua dispensa das aulas de hoje. Você merece isso, por ter um cu delicioso.

**N/A: **Por hora é só.  
Encontrem mais detalhes no blog Domínio da Acsa (dominiodaacsa . blogspot . com . br)


	3. Química

**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Porém o diretor delícia e suas aventuras são criações de minha mente louca.**

_**N/A: **Boa Leitura!_

** ***Química*** **

Eu odiava que eles me tratassem daquele modo.

Estava ali por mérito. Tinha tanta ou mais capacidade que qualquer um ali. Mas, eles insistiam em fazer com que eu me sentisse tola e inadequada.

Fora assim durante toda minha vida, por onde quer que eu fosse.

– Elas riram e disseram que eu não deveria realmente sofrer com esse problema, afinal adolescentes não se interessam por ruivas tímidas, sem atrativos e metidas à inteligente.

– Mal sabem do que falam, love. Ruivas tímidas e inteligentes, precisam apenas de cuidados para se tornarem ninfas sensuais.– o olhar de Klaus era como uma caricia em meu corpo, mesmo com seu semblante sério – Parece que precisei falar com as professoras dessa escola, antes que precise resolver algum caso de assedio.

Como diretor da escola, Klaus Mikaelson jamais admitiria que algo perturbasse o andamento do loca. Ele levava sua carreira a sério e isso me fazia ter orgulho dele e ainda mais privilegiada por estar com ele.

– Não acho que será difícil, Klaus. Elas respeitam a instituição e precisam de seus empregos. – eu fui sincera, caminhando para apoiar no balcão mais próximo a ele – Apenas não respeitam todos os seus colegas.

Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos, um hábito de quando estava nervoso ou frustrado.

– Sinto muito que elas atinjam você, love. Continuo procurando uma maneira de evitar isso, mas não consigo. Apesar das atitudes, elas não são alunas.

Eu sorri para ele. Sempre podia contar com ele para querer o meu bem.

Depois de tanto tempo menosprezada e sozinha, seu carinho era um balsamo. Ele me ensinara muito e parecia ser o único interessado em fazer com que eu desabrochasse.

– Não há problema. Me magoa um pouco que elas menosprezem as mim e ao meu trabalho. Mas, sobreviverei. – eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo – Elas não estão tão erradas assim. – ouvi um estranho barulho de zíper, mas não dei importância. – Sei que minha inteligência não é muito atraente para os homens.

– Elas estão muito erradas, love. Você é muito melhor do que elas e não há nada de errado em ser inteligente. Vejo uma deusa quando olho para você.

Abri meus olhos e procurei a mentira nos dele, mas havia apenas sinceridade e desejo ali.

Só então me dei conta de que ele tinha as calças abertas e masturbava lentamente aquele membro enorme, que conhecia cada canto do meu corpo.

– Por que você não senta no meu colo um pouquinho. Eu sei como fazê-la se sentir bem. – ele aumentou um pouco os movimentos – Algum tempo no meu colo e você se lembrará da deusa que é.

Eu sabia que era verdade. Klaus tinha o dom de fazer com que eu me sentisse querida e desejável. Era como se ele liberasse outra Genevieve, que normalmente ficava presa dentro de mim.

Era ao mesmo tempo fantástico e assustador.

– E se entrar alguém? – não pude evitar o questionamento, ainda havia pessoas por toda a escola. Mesmo o laboratório de química não sendo tão popular, ainda era um risco.

– Você está de vestido, love, vai cobrir tudo. E faremos quietinhos. – o sotaque dele naquele tom doce e persuasivo, me fazia ainda mais molhada.

– E minha calcinha?

– Eu afasto, Genevieve. – a voz dele ficou séria – Se não quiser, é só dizer.

– Não. Eu quero. – eu disse rapidamente.

Klaus não era exatamente paciente e não precisava esperar por mim.

Com sua aparência e charme, ele facilmente poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, nenhuma se negaria ou resistiria a ele. Nada seria negado a ele.

Eu não podia arriscar minha sorte.

Caminhei até ele e me virei de costas, levantando meu vestido antes de me colocar com uma perna em cada lado das suas.

Klaus acariciou minha bunda, traçou todo o contorno de minha calcinha e afastou o tecido delicadamente.

Foi minha deixa para sentar em seu colo e sentir cada polegada daquele mastro me alargar e preencher, me tornando mais completa do que parecia possível.

Ainda me deliciando com a sensação, percebi que ele usou meu vestido para tampar o ponto de nossa união.

– Sua buceta é muito gostosa, love. Apertadinha como a de uma virgem, mesmo depois de eu ter te alargado tantas vezes. – ele apertou meus seios por cima do vestido. – Você é perfeita.

Naquele momento, eu me sentia merecedora daquele elogio.

Homens com a aparência de Klaus não precisavam mentir neste sentido, ainda mais depois de conseguirem o que queriam. E ele havia conseguido muitas vezes.

Ele apoiou as mãos em meus quadris e incitou meus movimentos, até que eu os fizesse sozinha.

Então, ele desabotoou o decote de meu vestido e soltou meu sutiã.

Faltaram forças para que eu protestasse, enquanto ele atacava meus seios sem piedade: apalpando, acariciando, apertando e beliscando elevando meu prazer.

– Rebola no meu cacete, rebola, love. Me leve para ver estrelas como só você faz.

Eu fiz exatamente como ele pedira e eu sabia que ele gostava. Nós dois gostávamos na verdade. Klaus fazia com que eu conhecesse mais de mim a cada dia.

Antes de me envolver com ele, eu apenas havia me deparado com homens que me consideravam sem graça e frigida.

Devido a minha timidez, eu demorava muito a confiar e dificilmente tomava a iniciativa, algo que nenhum homem parecia aguentar.

Klaus agira de modo completamente diferente. Me cercou aos poucos e trabalhou para confiasse nele, então me apresentou aos prazeres da intimidade física passo-a-passo, com infinita paciência.

– Não entendo como você não percebe que é perfeita, love. Principalmente para mim.

Eu sorri, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

Então aumentei meus movimentos, envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço, comecei a quicar em seu pau com força. Meu Klaus gostava de um pouco de brutalidade no sexo.

Os gemidos de prazer dele se misturaram as meus.

– Isso, love... Que delicia! – ele segurou meus quadris e passou a me puxar para ele com força, indo bem fundo dentro de mim.

Mesmo com todo o prazer proporcionado, o ritmo era um pouco excessivo para mim, causando uma pontada de dor, mas eu jamais reclamaria.

Queria realmente ser perfeita para Klaus. Que ele sempre acreditasse nisso.

Nossa dança sensual continuava e eu estava cada vez mais próxima do clímax.

– Goza pra mim, love. Goza comigo.

Sua ordem foi seguida de uma estocada profunda, com ele se enterrando o máximo possível em mim e suas bolas batendo em minha vagina.

Meu gozo veio forte e arrebatador, como todas as vezes que Klaus me comia. Meu grito apenas não ecoou por todo o laboratório, porque no ultimo segundo, ele cobriu minha boca com sua mão.

O fato dele ter gozado comigo, com jatos fortes atingindo a profundidade de meu ser, aumentou e prolongou ainda mais meu clímax.

Voltar para terra era sempre difícil quando eu estava com Klaus, meu prazer sempre parecia que iria durar para sempre.

Aos poucos tomei ciência do que acontecia. Minha cabeça estava largada no ombro dele, que ainda estava duro dentro de mim, enterrado profundamente e moía meus mamilos com seus polegares e indicadores.

Como sempre, mesmo depois de alcançar seu prazer, meu parceiro parecia pronto para outra.

– Adoro seu abandono, love. Sua paixão ao gozar me excita. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido – Sente como isso me deixa duro?

– Sim. – eu murmurei – Posso chupar você?

Eu sabia o quanto ele gostava que eu fizesse isso, o quanto isso o descontrolava, por isso abusava do fato. Fazia muito bem para mim, ser aquela que lhe dava tamanho prazer e o fazia perder parte de seu controle ferrenho.

– Se quiser, love. Sou seu.

Me levantei rapidamente, ignorando a sensação de vazio que a falta de seu membro me causava, e me ajoelhei entre as pernas dele.

Seu membro enorme estava duro e molhado por nosso gozo, mas eu não me importei, Abri minha boca e relaxei meu maxilar para levá-lo fundo, como era sua preferencia. A cabeça de seu pau roçou em minha garganta.

Limpei seu pau com minha língua. Nossos sabores unidos eram um pouco estranhos, mas tirei isso de minha mente.

Chupei seu membro com força, como ele gostava e acariciei suas bolas com as mãos.

Klaus embrenhou suas mãos em meus cabelos, mas em nenhum momento forçou os movimentos. Ele sabia que atitudes como essa me faziam travar.

Sempre paciente comigo, ele não ligava em ficar parado neste momento. Esperava poder fazer com que valesse a pena para ele, por isso movimentava minha cabeça rapidamente chupando e lambendo seu membro e de quebra fazia duas coisas que ele adorava: roçar meus dentes em seu pau e permitir que ele atingisse minha garganta.

Seu pau cresceu ainda mais em minha boca e eu olhei para ele, assistindo-o se aproximar de seu clímax. Sua respiração estava pesada, seus olhos em fendas e gemidos escapavam de seus lábios.

– Estou quase lá. Love... Que boquinha gostosa essa sua... – ele murmurou – Delicia... Me leva fundo e engole tudo...

O tom era de ordem e eu o fiz, rapando a cabeça do seu membro em minha garganta mais uma vez.

Seu gozo veio em seguida, com jatos tão abundantes e fortes, que, por mais esforço que eu tenha feito, um pouco de sua porra escapou de minha boca e escorreu por meu queixo.

– Delicia... Delicia... – ele murmurava, enquanto eu me ocupei em deixar seu membro bem limpinho.

Afastando minha boca dele, eu recolhi a porra que havia escorrido com o dedo e chupei sob seu olhar atento.

– Você é perfeita, love. – ele falou acariciando meus cabelos – Sempre que se esquecer disso, venha até mim que eu a farei se lembrar.

**N/A: **Por hora é só.  
Encontrem mais detalhes no blog Domínio da Acsa (dominiodaacsa . blogspot . com . br)


	4. Agradando

**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Porém o diretor delícia e suas aventuras são criações de minha mente louca.**

_**N/A: **Boa Leitura!_

** ***Agradando*** **

Eu sentia que estava para perder a melhor parte de minha vida e a sensação era desoladora. Já havia visitado o fundo do poço antes e sabia como era, por isso não retornaria para lá sem lutar.

Há alguns meses, eu não passava de uma garota quebrada, assustada e com a desgraça batendo em minha porta. Era perseguida por meu ex-namorado mau-caráter e violento, que planejava se afundar e me arrastar com ele, e não poderia voltar para o lugar onde cresci.

Havia fugido de New Orleans para me afastar da turma barra pesada com a qual minha família havia estado envolvida desde sempre e dos perigos que isso trazia, mas acabei me deparando com algo não muito melhor.

Meu relacionamento destrutivo com Marcel durou anos sem que eu conseguisse forças para me livrar, afinal eu não encontraria apoio na família que havia me restado.

Me envolvi com ele menor de idade e sem futuro ou para onde ir. E, por mais que ele me batesse mais do que era aceitável até para mim, eu sabia que viver nas ruas era bem pior.

Foi difícil terminar com ele, parecia ser contra a minha natureza e tive que enfrentar as dificuldades comuns a tantas mulheres que vivenciaram esse tipo de situação, mas eu finalmente consegui.

Porem, Marcel passou a me perseguir e me prejudicar. Dizia que se não fosse dele, não seria de mais ninguém. Ele tornou minha chance de liberdade em um pesadelo, me deixou quase sem saída.

O único emprego que consegui em um bar nojento que servia comida na parte mais horrível de Petersburg e quase tudo que ganhava ia para pagar o quartinho dos fundos, onde eu dormia. Era pequeno e terrível.

Para piorar, Marcel usou meu nome em um de seus "negócios", o que significava que eu seria presa no momento em que a policia o alcançasse.

Eu estava na pior, quase na miséria, vivendo com medo, sem perspectiva e não poderia nem mesmo desejar que o maldito fosse preso.

Foi nessa época que eu conheci o homem que seria meu salvador.

Qualquer homem que dirigisse uma escola em um lugar como Mystic Falls seria apenas alguém comum, mas não Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus era alguém além do que pode ser descrito, além de maravilhoso.

Milionário e dono de mais de metade da cidade, Klaus seguia sua carreira por gosto.

Segundo ele, a melhor maneira de contribuir para a sociedade era cuidando da formação e preparo dos futuros cidadãos.

Ele havia acreditado em mim, quando ninguém o fez e me ajudado.

Garantiu que Marcel fosse preso e meu nome limpo, depois me arrumou um emprego na cozinha da escola e alugou uma de suas casas a um preço muito mais baixo do que o mercado.

A casa não era muito grande, mas era extremamente aconchegante e o emprego era fácil e realizador, porque eu sempre gostei de cozinhar. Ele até mesmo me incentivou a fazer uma faculdade, garantindo o pagamento de mais da metade dos custos.

Klaus era perfeito e me aceitava como sou: uma cadelinha submissa.

Na verdade, ele gostava muito desse meu lado. Era o melhor dono que eu poderia arrumar.

Meu dono incentivava minha independência fora do quarto e não se preocupava com meu lado um pouco atrevido. Acabava incentivando, para ter motivos de me castigar. Ele gostava de jogar, usar palavras sujas e me castigar. Era bruto, mas tinha controle o suficiente para não me ferir ou exagerar. E eu sempre me excitei com um pouco de dor.

Minha relação com ele era tão maravilhosa que eu nem me preocupo que ele tenha outras para satisfazer sua libido insaciável, desde que eu continue sua cadelinha.

O problema era que nas ultimas semanas, ele esteve distante de mim, sem tempo, o que não era normal. Não importava o quanto estivesse ocupado, Klaus sempre encontrou tempo para me foder antes, mesmo que em um lugar inusitado.

Meu medo era que ele tivesse perdido o interesse ou encontrado uma cadelinha melhor.

Por isso que eu estava arriscando tanto.

Havia utilizado a chave de seu apartamento, que ele me entregara para emergências - o que era o caso em minha opinião - e me preparei para surpreendê-lo.

Eu sabia que ele provavelmente me castigaria, mas ansiava por isso também. Precisava estar conectada com ele, independente da forma.

Quando meu dono entrou em seu apartamento, eu já estava pronta.

O esperava próximo à porta, meus cabelos estavam em um coque firme para que não ocultassem nenhuma parte de meu corpo e usava apenas meu plug em forma de rabo negro, era o maior que eu tinha e o que ele mais gostava que eu usasse. No braço de sua poltrona favorita estava seu chicote de couro.

Klaus me olhou com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade ao abrir a porta, mas logo ocultou isso. Rapidamente eu abaixei a cabeça e fiquei olhando para seus pés, enquanto aguardava.

Em silêncio, ele apoiou suas coisas no aparador e trancou a porta, para depois se posicionar de frente para mim.

– Ora, ora. Minha cadelinha me esperando quando eu retorno do trabalho, exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. É uma maravilha. – ele fez uma pausa - Mas, eu não a ordenei isso, então ela está sendo muito atrevida. E é tão inteligente que até mesmo me trouxe o chicote.

Ouvi barulho de tecido e deduzi que ele retirava o paletó.

– Apoie-se na poltrona e abra bem as pernas. Começaremos pelo seu castigo.

Eu rapidamente fui até sua poltrona e apoiei meu tronco contra o assento e abri minhas pernas o máximo que pude empinando minha bunda.

– Eu estou precisando disso hoje, Sophie. O que significa que será muito ruim para você. Vai doer bastante e eu não quero gritos. – eu ouvi enquanto ele movimentava o chicote, o aquecendo, e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Meu mestre extravasaria alguma raiva em meu castigo, apenas esperava que não fosse algo muito sério – Conte!

A primeira chicota foi em minha nádega direita e doeu muito.

– Um, mestre. – e foi uma amostra fiel das nove que a seguiram.

Lagrimas escapavam de meus olhos e eu sentia minha bunda quente e ferida, mas eu não gritei. Não havia prazer naquele castigo, porem eu não reclamaria, precisava provar a meu mestre que eu ainda era o que ele precisava.

– Muito bem, minha Sophie. Você não gritou e nem mesmo retraiu o corpo. – suas mãos acariciaram minhas nádegas levemente – Fique tranquila que eu não a machuquei ou marquei. Agora, abra mais as pernas para mim, me mostre seu buraquinho.

Eu o obedeci e senti que ele retirava meu plug rapidamente. Tinha consciência de que agora ele tinha uma visão privilegiada de meu ânus e poderia ver minha buceta de algum ângulo.

– Quero que recomece a conta agora. Sinta-se livre para vocalizar.

Eu tentei preparar minha mente para o que viria, ainda que não imaginasse o que seria. De qualquer modo, o primeiro golpe me pegou desprevenida. Foi afiado e atingiu em cheio meu ânus me causando um arrepio tão bom, que me fez gemer.

– A contagem, Sophie.

– Um, perdão mestre. – esperava que ele deixasse essa passar.

– Apenas não se acostume.

Seu segundo golpe atingiu minha virilha.

– Dois, obrigado mestre.

– Apenas conte, cadelinha.

O terceiro atingiu meu clitóris.

– Três, mestre. – saiu como um gemido.

E assim se seguiram dezoito excitantes golpes, em meu ânus, clitóris, em minha virilha e em minha entrada. A contagem foi feita através de gemidos, eu estava na borda e não saberia como me impedir de chegar ao orgasmo com o próximo golpe.

Não queria desagradar o mestre, mas aquilo estava além de mim.

– No próximo, você gozará e gritará para o seu dono, cadelinha Sophie. Faça valer a pena. – como sempre, parecia que ele lia a minha mente e meu corpo.

O ultimo golpe veio como um raio em meu clitóris.

– VINTE, MESTRE. – nada no mundo me impediria de gritar e escorregar para o chão com o clímax que me atingiu. Foi surreal, assim como sempre era com meu mestre.

Eu poderia dizer sem medo de errar que sai de meu corpo e perdi a noção de tudo em meio ao meu prazer.

E a prova disso, foi que quando me dei conta, meu mestre estava sentado em sua poltrona e havia me erguido, fazendo com que eu descansasse a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos.

– Porque veio até aqui hoje, Sophie? – sua voz estava calma, mas aquela era uma demanda que não deveria ser ignorada.

Não esperava que ele fizesse essa pergunta diretamente para não ter que responder sobre minhas inseguranças, mas eu sabia mais do que tentar mentir para o meu mestre.

– Eu senti falta de nossos momentos. – eu respondi sinceramente – Não nos encontramos há bastante tempo e eu temi que tivesse se cansado de mim. Que não me quisesse mais como cadelinha.

– Bem, parece que eu negligenciei minha cadelinha. Isso é um pecado. – meu mestre acariciou meus cabelos – Mas, irei remediar. – rapidamente, ele abriu suas calças e baixou a cueca, deixando que seu pau saltasse para fora gloriosamente duro e pronto para ação. - Vem tomar seu leitinho, vem.

Eu sorri e me aprumei entre suas pernas para ter melhor acesso ao meu prêmio, um sorriso colado em meu rosto.

Meu mestre não havia ficado zangado com meu atrevimento, pelo contrário, estava disposto a me mimar.

Klaus sabia o quanto eu adorava chupar seu pau. Amava a sensação de poder que me acometia ao vê-lo se render ao prazer que lhe proporcionava. Meu poderoso dono desfrutando do que eu podia lhe dar.

Lambi todo seu cumprimento acompanhando as veias saltadas, dedicando-me a deixa-lo bem lubrificado, depois o abocanhei o máximo que pude, permitindo que sua ponta roçasse em minha garganta antes de chupá-lo duramente.

O gemido de meu mestre foi uma ótima recompensa.

Comecei a acariciar suas bolas, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava minha cabeça para que seu pau fodesse minha boca, raspando meus dentes e permitindo que ele atingisse minha garganta a cada movimento.

Ele adorava isso e o fato de eu não possuir reflexo de vomito, garantia que eu pudesse permitir que ele fosse bem fundo.

– Delicia, cadelinha. Sempre fantástica. – ele agarrou meus cabelos com força. – Olhe para mim, enquanto faz por merecer seu leitinho.

Eu olhei para ele sob minhas pestanas, adorando ter permissão para isso, e enrosquei minha língua em seu mastro.

Mantive minhas caricias em suas bolas e aumentei o movimento de minha cabeça, fodendo minha boca com seu pau. Usava minha língua e dentes para provoca-lo e acaricia-lo, aproveitando o poder de senti-lo inchar em meio aos meus lábios e sua respiração se tornar mais pesada.

O aperto dele em meus cabelos aumentou e eu soube que ele estava perto, por isso intensifiquei os movimentos, ansiosa por meu premio.

Logo ele explodia em minha boca, inundando-a com jatos fortes de porra, e eu engoli cada gota, aproveitando seus gemidos de satisfação. Depois fiz questão de deixar seu pênis bem limpinho, como ele gostava de ficar.

– Muito bem, cadelinha. Espero que tenha aproveitado seu leitinho.

Eu apenas assenti lambendo meus lábios com a pontinha da língua para demonstrar minha apreciação.

– Ótimo. Vá para o quarto de jogos e me aguarde em posição.

Quarto de jogos era onde meu mestre me dominava mais plenamente. Um quarto enorme especificamente decorado e equipado para a dominação. Era comum entre a comunidade BDSM e ainda que Klaus não fizesse totalmente parte dela, apreciava algumas de suas praticas.

Eu fui até lá alegremente de gatinhas, rebolando bastante minha bunda, torcendo para que meu dono estivesse acompanhando meus movimentos com os olhos.

No quarto havia uma cama; sempre bem arrumada com lençóis de cetim negro; dois armários grandes com todo o tipo de acessórios BDSM, uma estrutura em x com amarras, fitas elásticas fixadas no teto por ganchos formando o balanço da submissão, um banco de castigo e uma cadeira especial com muitas utilidades.

Logo que entrei no ambiente me posicionei no centro sobre o tapete, apoiada em meus joelhos com as mãos unidas a frente de meu corpo, cabeça abaixada e olhos no chão.

Não demorou muito para que meu mestre entrasse no quanto e caminhasse por ali sem pressa.

– Venha até aqui, cadelinha.

Eu me virei e fui até onde ele estava, junto ao balanço de submissão.

– Levante-se. Iremos brincar aqui hoje.

Eu me levantei, tomando cuidado de manter a cabeça baixa, e segui as instruções que ele me deu a seguir. Logo eu estava suspensa pelo balanço.

Uma faixa apoiava minha testa, outra sustentava um pouco abaixo de meus seios, uma terceira apoiava meu quadril, as outras sustentavam meus pulsos e tornozelos. As fitas eram elásticas e davam a Klaus pleno domínio sobre meus movimentos, permitindo que ele me colocasse na posição que desejasse facilmente. Meu mestre ainda me vendou antes de se afastar.

Não posso negar que ficar às cegas e na expectativa me garantia algum temor, mas também me excitava muito.

A surpresa fez com que eu me sobressaltasse ao sentir um golpe afiado em minha bunda. Instintivamente, eu sabia que meu dono usava um chicote em mim.

Em silencio, ele repetiu o golpe diversas vezes, cobrindo toda a extensão de minhas nádegas, deixando-a quente novamente.

– Adoro quando sua bunda fica vermelhinha. – ele acariciou o local que admirava.

Logo suas mãos saíram de mim e eu o senti me movimentando através do balanço. Depois de uma sucessão de movimentos, eu me encontrada sentada sobre a faixa que antes estivera sustentando meu quadril, ao outra havia sido posicionada abaixo de meus seios os levantando, minhas pernas estavam estendidas em minha frente com as faixas mantendo-as um pouco afastadas e meus braços unidos em frente ao meu abdome; comprimindo ainda mais meus seios; a última faixa forçava um pouco meu pescoço.

Senti o calor de meu mestre atrás de mim e aguardei seus próximos movimentos com ainda mais expectativa.

Ele afastou minhas nádegas o bastante para descobrir meu ânus e começou a me balançar para frente e para trás suavemente.

A expectativa e curiosidade cresciam dentro de mim, enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos do balanço.

Eu estava enlouquecendo para saber o que meu mestre planejava para mim, se seria uma punição ou prazer mutuo.

– Sabe o que eu mais gosto de fazer com você, cadelinha? – ele perguntou ainda me balançando e mantendo minhas nádegas afastadas.

– Não, mestre. – eu respondi a sua pergunta direta.

– Me atolar em seu cu. – com um puxão do balanço, ele se afundou dentro de meu ânus, me arrancando um grito de dor e prazer. – Eu adoro me afundar nesse seu rabo.

Meu canal queimava e doía, completamente preenchido, suas bolas acomodadas contra minha bunda.

Uma sensação que eu adorava que meu dono provocasse.

Ele soltou minha nádega e usou o balanço para afastar nossos corpos, saindo de mim até que sobrasse apenas a cabeça inchada de seu pau em meu interior.

– Você também gosta, cadelinha Sophie? – ele puxou meu corpo novamente com força – Gosta que eu te foda por trás?

– Sim, mestre. – eu respondi gemendo.

– Quanto, cadelinha? – ele nos afastou novamente.

– Muito, mestre.

Ele parou dentro de mim e percebi que movimentava suas mãos em torno de mim, sem me tocar. Logo recomeçou os movimentos do balanço e saiu completamente de mim. Agora uma tira de tecido roçava em meu clitóris, me torturando, a cada movimento leve.

– Está bom assim, Sophie? Ou você quer mais? – meu dono sussurrou em meu ouvido.

– Mais, mestre, por favor. – eu pedi. Sabia que aquele movimento apenas me torturaria, sem nunca me levar a gozar.

– Pobre, cadelinha Sophie. Planejo que você passe a noite inteira assim, sem gozar e sem meu pau. – ele riu suavemente em meu ouvido – A menos que, implore por meu pau no seu cu, do jeito certo. Vai implorar, doce cadelinha?

Eu imploraria sempre que ele desejasse. Meu mestre era tudo para mim, esta noite era para lhe provar isso.

– Por favor, mestre, foda meu cu. Me tome com força, mestre. – eu gemi do jeito que sabia que ele adorava e lance minha cartada final – Arrombe sua cadelinha, arrombe.

Foi o suficiente. No instante seguinte, meu mestre estava dentro de mim, após puxar meu corpo com violência contra o dele.

Dai em diante foi uma loucura.

Seu pau ia fundo em minha com força e sem dó, suas bolas batiam em minha bunda, a tira de tecido roçava em meu clitóris com violência e meu dono gemia em meu ouvido.

Era mais prazer do que meu corpo conseguia administrar e eu explodi em um clímax arrasador mais de uma vez, sendo afogada por sensações prazerosas, até que meu mestre se rendeu ao seu próprio clímax, afundado dentro de mim, me inundando.

– Cadelinha gostosa... – ele sussurrou e gemeu em meu ouvido. Seu corpo suado grudado em mim. – A cada dia melhor, Sophie. A cada dia melhor.

Ele afastou a faixa de meu clitóris e tirou a venda que cobria meus olhos um pouco depois, sem sair de dentro de mim ou afastar nossos corpos.

Eu pisquei um pouco para a luz, enquanto ainda me deleitava no prazer que tínhamos compartilhado e na proximidade de nossos corpos.

– Deveria viver com seu dono, cadelinha.

Fiquei momentaneamente paralisada. Aquilo seria um sonho.

Ter mais intimidade com a vida de meu dono e estar em sua casa sempre que ele chegasse, ao alcance de seu desejo toda vez que ele o sentisse, não apenas algumas noites.

Será que ele realmente me queria como sua cadelinha 24/7.

– Não há porque me privar de todo esse prazer... ou permitir que chegue a cogitar que estou cansado de você novamente. Porem, todo o relacionamento continuaria com as mesmas diretrizes. – enquanto falava, ele beliscava meus mamilos, me dando uma pontinha de dor e prazer – O que me diz, Sophie? Pode falar livremente e ser sincera.

– Eu gostaria, mestre. – a frase parecia pouco para demonstrar minha aceitação, mas nenhuma palavra seria suficiente.

Meu dono largou meus seios e saiu de dentro de mim. Senti sua porra escorrendo de meu interior. Logo ele estava em minha frente.

– Pense bem, Sophie. Não estou oferecendo nada além. Você viverá em minha casa e será minha cadelinha todos os dias, eu a tomarei todos os dias e a dominarei do jeito que gosto. Você terá liberdade para cuidar de meu apartamento e até mesmo mudar algumas coisas. – ele foi esclarecendo seu ponto de vista – Porem, nada muda. Se eu desejar outra mulher, eu a terei. E a trarei até aqui, se me der vontade e você saberá, ouvirá e até mesmo assistirá, se me der prazer. Você quer ainda assim?

– Sim, mestre. Eu quero, por favor.

Pouco me importava que ele tivesse outras. Meu dono tem fogo o suficiente para isso e mais.

E eu ainda seria sua cadelinha, aquela que estaria em sua casa. Isso era o que me importava. Ele cuidaria de mim todos os dias.

– Ótimo. Você me agrada muito, Sophie. – ele me beijou forte e apertou meus seios com força – Amanhã traremos suas coisas para cá. Se prepare para ser fodida todos os dias.

Aquela era uma promessa que eu esperava que meu mestre cumprisse.

**N/A: **Por hora é só.  
Encontrem mais detalhes no blog Domínio da Acsa (dominiodaacsa . blogspot . com . br)


End file.
